I Do
by Finchelfully
Summary: Lo que empieza siendo una noche de aventuras durante la boda frustrada de Will y Emma acaba siendo un cambio en la vida de Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez, que no estarán seguras de si su relación es solo sexo o algo más profundo.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Quinn entró en la habitación riendo miró un instante la no demasiado bonita habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba pero enseguida se paró frente a la puerta esperando a que Santana cerrase mientras la observaba de abajo hacia arriba: sus bonitos zapatos de tacón estilizando unas largas y delgadas piernas morenas, su vestido ajustado que dejaba intuir las curvas que la rubia ya había visto durante los entrenamientos de las animadoras en los que había visto de ella mucho más de lo que ahora podía. Iba a subir la vista por su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena se había girado sin poder apartar la mirada de sus pechos que se movían al ritmo de su respiración bastante agitada por el camino hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Quinn?- dijo Santana poniendo una mano en su cintura, como disfrutando de como su compañera la miraba pasando la lengua por sus labios al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior.

Quinn consiguió reordenar sus pensamientos subiendo la vista hasta sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía mucha idea de que es lo que tenía que hacer en esa situación, por suerte, Santana no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando en eso porque rápidamente se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su costado guiándola hasta la cama pegándose a su cuerpo mirando sus ojos fijamente parándola a los pies de la cama. La rubia bajó la mirada por el cuello de Santana sonriendo al notar el olor de la colonia como cuando habían bailado hace tan solo un rato mientras la otra le quitaba la chaqueta con su mano libre, haciendo círculos con su dedo en su costado y se miraron un instante sonriendo ambas cuando Santana la tiró delicadamente sobre la cama con un pequeño tirón en sus caderas que hizo que Quinn volviese a morderse el labio apoyando sus codos sobre la cama sonriendo juguetona indicándole con un dedo a la morena que se acercase.

-Te veo lista, Fabray. –susurró Santana quitándose los zapatos sin ninguna delicadeza tumbándose sobre Quinn.

-Más que nunca.- respondió en su oído sonriendo pasando un dedo por sus labios.

En ese momento, Quinn miró a Santana bajando la mirada hacia sus labios mientras ambas se acercaban despacio rozando sus labios al principio y besándose con ternura mientras Quinn disfrutaba de la dulce diferencia que la boca de la morena le otorgaba tomándose su tiempo para descubrir cada rincón de su boca profundizando el beso mientras Santana hacia lo mismo dejando que la rubia disfrutase más a fondo mientras acariciaba sus piernas subiendo el vestido de la chica pegándose más a ella mientras sonreía sin cesar el beso ya que era la primera vez que se alegraba de que alguna chica llevase un vestido que no fuese tan ajustado ya que eso le estaba permitiendo una mayor accesibilidad al cuerpo de su amiga. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos subió hasta que Quinn, quien llevaba todo el rato acariciando la espalda de la chica que tenía encima, bajó la mano al trasero de Santana, cosa que le dio a esta la pista de que ya le había dejado inspeccionar suficiente, así que se separó despacio viendo como su amante la miraba entre decepcionada por haberse separado y deseosa por más pero al segundo sonrió cuando notó que Santana se levantaba empezando a desabrocharse el vestido dejándolo caer en el suelo mientras la rubia se incorporaba un poco dispuesta a desvestirse también hasta que vio que la otra negaba.

-Deja que lo haga yo.- dijo Santana sin darle mucha opción a la otra porque ya estaba de rodillas en la cama detrás de ella bajando la cremallera.

Quinn respiraba despacio, intentando parecer tranquila ante la situación en la que se encontraba: con una de sus mejores amigas en ropa interior en la cama mientras la estaba desnudando, no la habían educado para eso, tendría que estar pensando en irse, encontrar un buen chico y centrarse en sus estudios en Yale pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que cuando la latina terminase de quitarle el vestido sería libre para besar su cuello y sus labios de nuevo y todo lo que ella quisiese sin importar lo que el mundo quisiese, tan solo ellas riéndose de la miseria del resto acariciando la una el cuerpo de la otra. Todos estos pensamientos se cortaron en cuanto sintió los labios de Santana en su nuca subiendo su vestido habilidosamente hasta tirarlo a un lado poniéndose después sobre ella volviéndola a besarla con más ganas que antes mientras empezaba a subir las manos por su abdomen jugando con sus pechos encima del sujetador a la vez que Quinn jugaba algo dudosa con sus dedos por la espalda de Santana desabrochando el sujetador inocentemente. Cuando Santana lo notó sonrío separándose de sus labios quitándose el sujetador dejando al descubierto unos pechos que Quinn no dejaba de mirar curiosa dejando que la otra le tumbase despacio en la cama, volviendo a besarla intensamente colando las manos por su espalda hasta el cierre de su sujetador, que desabrochó con rapidez y habilidad dejando ver su pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de la rubia.

La latina se separó de los besos de una Quinn que parecía no querer soltarlos ni un instante y que la miraba inocente, como si no intuyese lo que iba a pasar unos momentos después cuando fue bajando los besos primero por su cuello pegándose a ella y después por sus pechos, con los que se entretuvo un rato mordiéndolos a su antojo y disfrutando de ellos ante los jadeos cada vez más insistentes de la rubia que hicieron que su amante bajase la mano despacio hasta su sexo acariciándolo despacio sobre las bragas mordiendo su pezón delicadamente mirándola al notar su humedad. Cuando la rubia ya no pudo aguantar más sentir a Santana tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos comenzó a hacer fricción con sus caderas contra la mano de la otra, que al notar lo que quería comenzó a bajar los besos por su abdomen dando cortos besos al llegar a la zona de su ropa interior mientras la miraba sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad; Quinn no sabía cómo decirle a la otra que necesitaba más y que ya había sufrido suficiente así que optó por subir las piernas como pudo a los hombros de Santana, quien no tuvo otro remedio que medio riendo ante la necesidad de la otra, le quitó las bragas habilidosamente tirándolas a un lado sin ningún interés en ellas en cuanto vislumbró el sexo de la bonita ex animadora y, a diferencia de como solía actuar, la miró mordiéndose el labio pidiéndole permiso para hacer suyo aquello que, aunque no hubiese admitido jamás, siempre había tenido ganas de probar.

Quinn y ella habían sido amigas desde hacía tanto tiempo que cuando la primera asintió mirándola deseosa no pudieron evitar sonreír ambas pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntas, desde la primera vez que se conocieron siendo apenas unas crías , pasando por el embarazo y por qué no decirlo, todas aquellas peleas. Pero eso no parecía importarles a ninguna de ambas porque todo eso les había llevado a ese momento y solo por eso había valido la pena. Santana comenzó a bajar la mirada al sexo de su amiga cuando las caricias que había ido bajando por su abdomen durante ese momento de complicidad entre ambas llegaron a su sexo que inconscientemente había hecho gemir a la rubia y despacio se agachó besando sus muslos despacio sin apartar las piernas de sus hombros acercándose despacio hasta llegar a la parte interna cercana a su sexo pasando la lengua despacio pasando la lengua por sus labios y miró un instante a Quinn que no paraba de observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos que la otra hacia sonrojándose un poco por la proximidad y el deseo antes de pasar la lengua por toda su humedad besando toda su zona mientras Quinn trataba de controlar su cuerpo, que sentía como si no fuese suyo cuando la lengua de Santana entró en contacto con su cuerpo arqueando la espalda con fuerza al notar como la lengua de su compañera jugaba con su clítoris como si fuese un niño con una piruleta mirando de vez en cuando hacia abajo y cuando consiguió controlar un poco a su cuerpo apartó el pelo de la cara de Santana para poder mirar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía en su cuerpo hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando notó dos dedos que entraban en su cuerpo sin compasión haciéndola sentir tantas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba donde estaban. Santana movía su lengua al ritmo de sus dedos enredando su lengua con el clítoris de la chica succionándolo despacio hasta que notó como su amante llegó al orgasmo por los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boda. Durante un instante, ambas se quedaron quietas, sin cambiar de posición pero sabían que aquello no había terminado así que Santana sacó sus dedos despacio apartando las piernas de la rubia de sus hombros acercándose a ella para besarla con intensidad y deseo comenzando a mover las caderas con fuerza contra su sexo. Su compañera respondió rápidamente separando las piernas a sus lados bajando las bragas ayudándose de sus pies soltando un leve gemido al notar el contacto de sus sexos sin que la morena dejase de moverse contra ella. Volvieron a besarse fundiéndose en un beso más profundo que los demás moviendo las caderas acompasadas mientras Quinn acariciaba la espalda de Santana bajando la mano despacio por su trasero abriendo más sus propias piernas hasta encontrar un espacio para acariciar el sexo de la morena que ya empezaba a gemir sobre su oído y lo llevó hasta su entrada moviéndolo con calma mientras disfrutaba de la sensación dulce de estar dentro de su compañera que no dejaba de mover las caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen mientras jugaba con los pechos de Quinn con sus manos hasta que no pudo aguantar más y harta de que pareciese que no era ella quien llevaba la situación apartó los tres dedos que jugaban dentro de ella levantando los brazos de la rubia hacia arriba haciendo que levantase una de sus piernas para tener mayor acceso y comenzó a moverse encima de ella besándola entre los fuertes gemidos que ambas proferían al notar el contacto entre ambas hasta que la rubia decidió rodear la cintura de la latina con sus piernas acercándola más haciendo el contacto más profundo hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo prácticamente a la vez besándose despacio después, acariciando la morena el costado de la otra y Quinn la espalda de la latina mientras se movían cada vez más despacio hasta que con un pequeño movimiento Quinn se puso encima acercándose al sexo de su amante y pasó la lengua despacio disfrutando del sabor antes de tumbarse al lado cubriéndose con la sábana.

-Vaya Quinn, menuda gatita tenías escondida- dijo Santana mirando el techo de la habitación riendo un poco mientras pasaba los dedos por su abdomen.

-Yo no soy una gata… eso se lo dejo a las principiantes- respondió la rubia sonriendo mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba a Santana.

-En este mundo eres una aprendiz, pequeña. Te falta mucho por aprender-sonrió girando la cara para mirar a su compañera observando su pelo alborotado y la manera en la que se mordía el labio.

-Tengo tiempo- susurró como respuesta dándose levantándose hasta el mini bar para coger una botella de agua y cuando Santana iba a replicar a esa respuesta se quedó observando el trasero de la rubia alzando una ceja al ver la parte baja de su espalda riendo por el tatuaje.

-Bonito tatuaje, Fabray- añadió sin dejar de reír aun mirando su trasero de reojo.

Quinn cogió la pequeña botella de la neverita riendo y se levantó casi de un salto cerrándola con el pie mientras se tiraba en la cama sobre Santana dejando la botella sobre la mesilla mordiendo su cuello antes de volver a su sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

"_We could make this a two time thing_", Quinn no podía quitarse esa frase de la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la morena despacio, como dejando que la otra adivinase cuales iban a ser sus movimientos y se apartó la sábana de encima colocándose con cuidado sobre Santana, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, y bajando poco a poco la tela que cubría a su compañera. Jamás lo admitiría, pero la vez anterior estaba algo nerviosa por toda la situación que se había formado entorno a ella pero ahora que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto con Santana no pensaba dejar que ninguna timidez o duda evitase que cumpliese sus deseos. Ella era Quinn Fabray, y Quinn Fabray siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Comenzó a besar los labios de la morena de manera delicada y suave, como si sus labios se acariciasen con los de la otra hasta terminar de quitarle la sábana y Santana abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de la pequeña leona observándola mientras pasaba la mano despacio por su abdomen, disfrutando de la textura de su piel y sonrió en sus labios.

-Los hombres no son tan suaves.- susurró sonriendo subiendo la mano despacio hasta sus pechos empezando a acariciarlos divertida, como si acabase de descubrir el caramelo más dulce que podía existir.

Santana se mordió el labio al notarla sin separarse de sus labios cerrando los ojos un instante al notar el aliento de la rubia en sus labios mientras reflexionaba sobre si seguir permitiendo que aquello siguiese ese camino en el que ella no llevaba el control o dejarle claro a la estudiante de Yale que ella siempre mandaba. Un instante después, notó como una de las manos de Quinn bajaba despacio por su abdomen aproximándose a su sexo y decidió permitir que la chica hiciese lo que quisiese si con ello seguía con lo que un rato antes ella misma había comenzado. Entreabrió los labios al notar que la rubia acariciaba su sexo con sus dedos separando un poco las piernas y sonrió volviendo a recuperar la calma que había perdido tan solo un momento.

-Los hombres no tienen lo que yo tengo, rubia.- sonrió levantando la cabeza el poco espacio que le separaba de ella y la volvió a besar con un poco más de insistencia intentando fingir que seguía llevando el control.

La rubia siguió el beso profundizándolo un poco mientras con sus dedos descubría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, desde su sexo, pasando por el interior de sus muslos después y por sus piernas, acariciando su cintura y volviendo a jugar con sus pechos mientras con la otra mano la aferraba a ella por la cintura. Mientras tanto, Santana bajó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, que acarició despacio mientras alzaba un poco las caderas, buscando el contacto con su amante, quien al notar lo que la otra hacía, bajó los besos al cuello de la latina sin detenerse demasiado al bajar la mirada despacio por el pecho de la morena y se mordió el labio con fuerza pasando la lengua por sus pechos, besándolos después con ganas y al notar los jadeos cada vez más profundos de su morena no dudó en aproximar dos dedos a su entrada, penetrándola con fuerza mientras mordía los pechos que tan dulces le parecían al notar como la otra se revolvía en las sábanas apretando su trasero contra ella. Quinn se inclinó despacio volviendo a disfrutar de los pechos de su compañera pasando la lengua con cuidado y sonrió al notar como Santana se venía unos minutos después sin dejar de mover los dedos con la misma insistencia, mientras la morena aún se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo, decidió que la tregua había acabado y bajando una de las manos que tenía en su trasero hasta el sexo de la rubia comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, jadeando un poco al escuchar como Quinn comenzaba a mover las caderas contra ella gimiendo su nombre con una voz ronca provocada por la excitación que no causó en la morena sino ganas de más y rápidamente llevó dos dedos hasta la entrada de la rubia metiéndolos despacio mientras notaba como la ex animadora subía los besos a su cuello con más voracidad y ganas hasta que unos instantes después se apartó de su cuello negando con fuerza mientras dejaba de mover las caderas y miró a Santana a los ojos dejando los dedos quietos en su interior.

-Esto no está bien, San.- susurró casi en un gemido haciendo que Santana parase también sus movimientos mirándola sorprendida sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había hecho que cambiase tan rápido de parecer en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn? No estamos haciendo nada malo.- dijo en el mismo tono como respuesta intentando convencerla.

-Sí, claro que sí, lo que hacemos está muy mal, sobre todo lo que haces tú.-respondió un poco más alto sacando los dedos de la morena despacio a lo que la otra respondió de la misma forma, dejando que Quinn se acomodase sobre su cuerpo sentada, sin poder evitar pasar la mirada por su cuerpo desnudo y subiéndola después a sus ojos que la miraban con un curioso brillo que no dejaba ver qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-No te entiendo Quinn…-negó la morena alzando una ceja al ver como la rubia miraba un instante su pecho y se inclinaba despacio apoyando las manos en la cama a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Quinn sonrió con algo de malicia sacando la lengua despacio mientras se mojaba los labios bajando la vista por su abdomen apartándose hacia abajo.

-Pues que yo aún no te he dado permiso para que me toques y con lo que haces me desconcentras de mi tarea.

Santana no pudo evitar reírse algo aliviada por lo que pasaba ya que creía que Quinn la iba a dejar ahí mismo sin explicación alguna, sintiéndose quizá culpable por lo que había pasado. Suspirando, la morena, apartó esa idea de sus pensamientos dejando paso a algo mucho más común en ella que provenía directamente de la parte con más ego de si misma y que le decía que la rubia la necesitaba tanto o más en esos momentos de lo que ella lo hacía. Asintió levemente como respuesta a su propio pensamiento doblando las piernas pasó la mano despacio por su propio abdomen sintiendo un gran escalofrío al sentir la lengua de la rubia recorrer todo su centro de arriba abajo como si descubriese todo un universo que parecía no tener fin en el que hasta ahora parecía una fuente de placer tan limitado como su propio cuerpo, ¿cuántas cosas había pasado por alto de su propio cuerpo?, ¿cuánto sabía realmente de sus gustos? Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía cada vez más juguetona la lengua de la rubia, recorriendo cada espacio en su interior, buscando que puntos le daban más placer, paseando los dedos por su entrada para que no creyese como iba a seguir lo que estaba pasando. Santana se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba el control, estaba dejando que una chica sin experiencia con las mujeres dominase su cuerpo por completo, cada centímetro por el que ella pasaba su lengua o acariciaba su cuerpo pedía más de la pequeña Fabray y a su vez, cuanto más descubría la otra de la latina más ganas tenía de que aquello no acabase.

Cuando sintió la necesidad de callar sus gemidos, se apartó despacio, subiendo la lengua por el abdomen de la morena que ya había colocado las manos sobre sus hombros sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla lo más cerca posible y abrió los ojos para observar como se acercaba una Quinn hambrienta que la miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión y de excitación hasta llegar a sus labios, besándolos con intensidad y bajando las manos a los pechos que unos instantes antes lamía. Instintivamente, Santana empezó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo como la rubia se colocaba para dejarla más acceso moviendo las suyas también gimiendo en sus labios al notar aquella sensación que le calmaba y le hacía necesitar más a la vez. Ambas gemían en los labios de la otra notando sus humedades mezclarse hasta que llegaron a un orgasmo que les dejó con la respiración alterada mientras la rubia se dejaba caer sudorosa y derrotada sobre el pecho de Santana, quien rodeaba la cintura de su amante con las piernas pasando una mano cariñosamente por su pelo cerrando los ojos.

Después de permanecer un rato en esa posición, las dos se miraron sin decir nada, sonriendo ya más calmadas y se besaron con una suavidad y cariño que antes no habían llegado a tener.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa con nosotras? –susurró Quinn mirando los labios de Santana con una pequeña sonrisa alzando la vista después hasta sus oscuros ojos marrones.

-No lo sé, Quinnie, ¿qué quieres que pase?- respondió ella algo dudosa, mordiéndose el labio levemente.

-Supongo que debería ducharme, vestirme, darte un beso de despedida y decirte que deberíamos quedar pronto para ir de compras. –se encogió de hombros no muy segura esperando algún tipo de reacción.

-¿Y olvidar esto?- contestó con un tono bastante poco amable la morena, alzando una ceja sin querer mostrar que se sentía en parte estafada por cómo había cambiado el comportamiento de hace tan solo unos minutos, como si realmente no hubiese disfrutado con lo que había pasado en esa misma cama, en esa misma posición.

Al notar la mirada penetrante y acusadora sobre ella, se separó despacio de Santana, sentándose en la cama con los brazos sobre sus rodillas suspirando.

-Santana, yo no soy lesbiana.-dijo después de un momento negando levemente con la cabeza mientras notaba por los propios movimientos de la cama que Santana se había girado en la cama y no había dejado de mirarla.

-Hace un momento no lo parecía.-replicó ya algo nerviosa por aquella situación pasando la lengua por su labio inferior- Mira, no me estoy declarando ni nada así, no estoy tan loca como para creer que vas a cambiar tu vida por una noche en un hotel conmigo… Pero admite que eso ha sido más que una noche de experiencias universitarias.

Quinn se levantó de la cama, evitando la mirada de Santana mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle sin querer admitir que ella tampoco creía que eso solo hubiese sido una simple experiencia más.

-No lo sé, San, no lo sé. –Quinn buscaba la ropa por la habitación, comenzando a vestirse a toda prisa cada vez más alterada y quizá aterrada por lo que pudiese sentir- Nosotras siempre hemos sido amigas muchísimo tiempo y el roce hace el cariño…

-Agh, está bien Fabray, haz lo que quieras –se levantó de la cama señalándole con un dedo acusador mientras hablaba yendo hacia el baño- Tú sabrás, pero quiero que sepas que si pretendes encontrar algo mejor después de mi, no vas a hacerlo.

Quinn terminó de vestirse, mirando a la morena aun desnuda que no sentía ningún tapujo de su cuerpo observarla desde la puerta del baño y se acercó a ella, algo dudosa por si eso fastidiaba aún más las cosas, besándola despacio acariciando su cintura delicadamente. Santana siguió el beso algo sorprendida al principio pero colocando bien el pelo de Quinn, hasta que ésta se separó con una pequeña sonrisa negando.

-Hasta la próxima, San, llámame si estás cerca de Yale-sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta, como si jamás hubiese pasado nada en aquella habitación de hotel, como si aquellas horas no hubiesen sido reales… Y un momento después, Quinn se había esfumado de la habitación, había salido, y no sabía cómo ni cuándo la volvería a ver…


End file.
